


Dan's Gallery Of The Grosteque

by Komaedumb



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Depression, Gen, Hatred, Murder, No Romance, Snuff, Stress, There's implied pharrie (Phil/Carrie) at some points though, Torture, if there's a name for website versions of snuff films please tell me, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's been getting stressed with his job. And basically everything else in this natural world.</p><p>He has no motivation, and when he does those ideas end up getting scrapped rather fast. He's been getting zero sleep, and Phil's been annoying him more than ever.</p><p>An idea soon dawns to Dan after months of stress and yelling. The idea was perfect to him, a foolproof plan!<br/>His fans certainly wouldn't think so, but Dan couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Gallery Of The Grosteque

Dan paced around his room at full speed, kicking at the floor multiple times (and ending up tripping over whatever he was trying to kick). He reached his hands to his now thin and messy dark brown hair, tearing out clumps and scratching angrily at the bald spots his fury left his head with.

Eventually stopping his pacing when he felt blood from his scalp seep onto his bitten-into-nubs fingernails. He swore under his breath, jamming his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. Dan let out an overdone sigh, rubbing his bloodshot eyes, which had formed black-blue bags underneath due to their owner getting less sleep than ever.

He slowly dragged himself over to his bedside window, tapping his forehead against the cool-feeling glass. It was raining out, and Dan could smell the nature-y scent that rain left through his window.

Dan closed his eyes. The sound of rain had always been soothing to him as a kid. He didn't get too much rain in the part of England he lived in, but he did appreciate it when it came by. Except the sirens by the window every night, of course. People love committing homicide in the rain, it seemed.  
For the umpteenth time in the past hour, Dan sighed. He was beginning to calm down some, a cold yet soothing feeling spreading throughout his body through contact with the window's glass. He was so relaxed he could fall asleep, until a voice rang from the kitchen.

"Da~a~an!" A singsong voice could be heard from downstairs. Dan groaned, lifting his head from the window. He turned to the noise's source. Downstairs, obviously. He begrudgingly staggered downstairs.

He was wearing socks with no shoes, so he was careful not to accidentally shock himself on the way downstairs. Hopping downstairs in a rather odd way, Dan eventually made it to ther kitchen, where Phil was skating in his socks around the kitchen's tile. "Helloo!~" Phil called, merrily sliding around as Dan seated himself in a wooden chair at the two's circular table.

"I was calling you for like, fifteen minutes!" Phil laughed, hoisting a plastic bag from a table by the door over his shoulder. It had a red circle on it with the words in bubbled letters "Thank For Visitnig Please Com Agan" curved around the circle's inside. A heart was in the middle of the logo.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Phil grinned, pulling out the bag's contents. A dark brown box cut off at the end, showing tiny long rectangulars in silver foil. Dan shook his head. "Phil, showing these ominous blank products from this shitty store with bad spelling isn't helping."

Phil laughed once more. "It's chocolate, Dan! You've been really sad, so I got you some chocolate!" He took out a piece, unwrapping it and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. "Ah left earlier, didn't you notishe?" He could barely talk with chocolate stuffed in his mouth.

Dan stared, shaking his head. "Nope." Phil raised an eyebrow, swallowing his candy bar. "Well, you were in your room all day. I guess I can't blame you not noticing." The older boy crossed his arms, setting the bag on the table. He left the kitchen, heading upstairs to his bedroom. 

The remaining boy reached across the table. He picked at the foil with his stubby bloodcaked fingernails. When that didn't remove the foil, he used his teeth to tear the fancy silver foil off of the dark chocolate he had been given. He took a bite of the chocolate, crossing his legs and looking up at the ceiling.

He hadn't uploaded a YouTube video in ages. His last Danisnotonfire video was a few months ago, and it was of Truth Or Dare 7. One of the dares had caused him to start vomiting and bleeding from his nose on camera. He hadn't really had motivation since then.  
He had uploaded a DanAndPhilGAMES video about a week ago, but it wasn't too well recieved, as he had yelled at Phil on camera and actually hit him when he kept on failing.

He glanced upstairs, where Phil had just turned the light in his room out. Dan kept pondering his video issue, and he had accidentally glanced over at the kitchen knives on the counter. He caught himself staring, and started stammering to himself, coughing awkwardly to no one in particular.

But he was soon staring at the knives again. Then an idea dawned on him. Of course, of course! Why hadn't he seen this simple solution before? "I think..." Dan whispered, walking over to the set of knives.

He shakily picked the girthiest knife there up, careful not to cut himself. His bloodshot dark brown eyes stared at his broken reflection. A smile spread onto Dan's lips. He slowly held the knife up to the pale golden light of his kitchen. "I think it's time for another video!"


End file.
